Gift?
by myunicorn91
Summary: Sepulangnya dari China, Lay membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk para membernya. Tapi sayangnya, Suho malah tidak kebagian. / EXO FF / BL / SuLay / LayHo / RnR? / Gomawo *bow*


_**Summary**_** : Sepulangnya dari China, Lay membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk para membernya. Tapi sayangnya, Suho malah tidak kebagian. / EXO FF/ SuLay / LayHo / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance**

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : Suho and Lay and EXO member**

**_Warning_ : BL, gaje, abal, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. Tapi fanfic abal ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~**

* * *

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir, _hyung_. Kau membuat konsentrasiku pecah."

Yang ditegur menolehkan kepala ke arah si penegur sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku sedang menunggu Yixing, tau! Lagipula bukan salahku kalau konsentrasimu pecah. Suruh siapa kau memperhatikanku?"

Kim Jongin alias Kai, mendengus pelan mendengar sahutan _sarkartis_ dari salah satu _hyung_nya itu.

"Ya...ya...ya, kami tau kau sangat merindukan Lay _hyung_, tapi tidak perlu mondar-mondir seperti itu juga kali, _hyung_. Toh sebentar lagi dia datang, kan?" Timpal Sehun yang merasa mulai jengah.

Sebenarnya, mereka bersembilan sedang menonton ulasan media tentang _MV_ terbaru mereka yang baru saja dirilis. Mereka tentu ingin tau bagaimana tanggapan masyarakat luas mengenai album terbaru mereka. Tapi seorang Kim Junmyeon alias Suho yang berstatus sebagai _leader_ mereka, malah mencemari pemandangan dan mengacaukan konsentrasi mereka dengan bertingkah seperti setrika sejak satu jam yang lalu. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja karena dia sedang menunggu kedatangan seorang Zhang Yixing alias Lay yang _notabene_ adalah -ehem- kekasihnya. Hari ini, tepat sehari sebelum mereka tampil di acara TV, setelah menjalani syuting di China selama beberapa waktu, member berjuluk _Changsa Prince_ itu akan kembali ke Korea. Tentu saja Suho sangat menantikan kedatangannya. Namanya juga kekasih, pasti akan kangen kalau lama tidak berjumpa.

"_Ish_, kenapa Yixing tidak mau kujemput _sih_? Manajer _hyung_ juga, kenapa melarang-larangku keluar dorm? Harus istirahat katanya, karena besok tampil _live_. _Haish_, padahal berapa lama _sih_ dorm ke bandara?" Suho menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa sambil berkali-kali melirik pintu dorm. Berharap pintu itu segera terbuka lalu menampilkan _unicorn_nya.

Member yang ada disana hanya bisa memutar mata malas melihat kelakuan sang _leader_. Mereka sudah malas menegur atau menanggapi. Buang-buang tenaga saja.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel pintu dorm berbunyi. Suho langsung berdiri dan melesat cepat ke pintu. Itu pasti Yixing! Dia sudah pulang!

"Hehehe, aku lupa _password_nya, makanya aku membunyikan bel." Lay tersenyum lebar.

Suho seperti menemukan harta karun ketika wajah manis Lay terpampang tepat di hadapannya. Tapi belum sempat Suho memeluk Lay untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya, dengan sangat kurang ajarnya Sehun menarik Lay masuk ke dalam dorm, meninggalkan Suho yang masih dalam posisi memeluk udara kosong di depan pintu.

"Woah, akhirnya kau pulang, _hyung_. Kami sangat merindukannmu." Sehun memeluk Lay dengan enteng, tidak peduli pada Suho yang menatapnya gondok.

"Lawakanmu di konferensi pers kemarin sangat menghibur kami, _hyung_." Kata Baekhyun sambil cengengesan.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah makan? Apa aku perlu membuatkan makan malam untukmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Aku sudah makan di bandara tadi."

"Sini, _hyung_, duduk dulu. Kau pasti lelah." Seru Chen sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Lay tersenyum manis. Senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu kembali dengan membernya. Rasa lelahnya langsung hilang seketika. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain bisa melihat senyum orang-orang yang kau sayangi, benar kan?

Lay menyeret beberapa koper yang tadi diletakkan Chanyeol dan Kai di depan meja TV lalu membawanya ke tengah ruangan. Lay mendudukkan dirinya di karpet dan membuka kopernya.

"Hehehe, aku bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua. Sebentar ya." Lay menyeringai kecil dan mulai mengaduk-aduk kopernya. Otomatis para member langsung berkumpul dan mengelilingi Lay. Situasi mereka persis seperti anak TK yang sedang mendengarkan gurunya bercerita.

Lay menarik sebuah plastik berukuran sedang dan mengulurkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini untukmu, Chanyeolie. Aku tau kau penggemar berat karakter Rillakuma. Ketika aku mampir di toko boneka dan berniat membeli teman untuk Yangshim, aku melihat boneka ini dan aku langsung teringat padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Bertambah satu koleksi boneka Rillakumanya. "Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_!" Serunya girang.

"Untukku mana, Xing?" Celetuk Suho. Chanyeol saja kebagian, masa dia tidak?

"Sabar, Junmyeon. Budayakan antre!" Sahut Xiumin.

Lalu Lay mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan lagi dan menyerahkannya pada Tao. Sekarang Lay terlihat seperti petugas dinas sosial yang membagikan-bagikan sedekah untuk kalangan miskin.

"Tao-_er_, kau bilang kau adalah _Romantic Kungfu Panda_, kan? Nah, kau pasti suka boneka ini."

Mata Tao berkilat-kilat senang. Dipeluknya boneka panda besar itu dengan erat. "_Xie-xie_, _ge_."

Lay tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tao dengan sayang.

Beralih ke bungkusan berikutnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, kurasa _hoddie _ini sangat cocok untukmu. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya ketika desainer kita merancang baju yang terlalu terbuka. Aku tau kau tidak suka mengenakan pakaian yang terbuka."

"Woah, motfnya lucu. Terima kasih, _hyung_!" Mata besar Kyungsoo berbinar senang. _Well_, dia memang tidak suka pakaian yang terbuka. Dia satu-satunya member yang tidak pernah tampil dengan baju tanpa lengan. Pakaiannya selalu tertutup, kalaupun tanpa lengan, dia pasti akan merangkapnya dengan jaket atau sejenisnya.

Kali ini Lay mengeluarkan dua buah kotak berukuran besar lalu menyerahkannya masing-masing pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Sehunie, kakimu sering cedera. Karena itu aku memilihkan sepatu dari bahan yang lembut, yang nyaman dipakai, sehingga memudahkanmu saat berlatih _dance_. Dan supaya kau tidak gampang cedera."

"Kai-_ya_, sebagai seorang _dancer_, keselamatan dan kenyamanan kaki merupakan salah satu faktor utama, kan? Sepatu yang nyaman dan enak dipakai pasti tidak akan mudah menyebabkan cedera. Kau _dancer_ yang hebat dan seorang _dancer_ yang hebat, tidak boleh dikalahkan oleh cedera."

Kai menerima kotak itu dengan senang. Apalagi model dan warna sepatunya sangat cocok dengan seleranya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_! Kau memang sangat memahamiku. Dan kau juga seorang _dancer_ yang luar biasa, _hyung_."

"Terima kasih, _hyung!_ Sepatu ini sangat bagus. Aku suka!" Seru Sehun sambil bersiap memeluk Lay, tapi keburu ditarik oleh Suho. Balas dendam mungkin.

"Xing, giliranku kapan?" Tanya Suho mupeng. Terus terang dia sudah _ngiler_ melihat oleh-oleh yang dibawakan Lay. Seharusnya hadiahnya lebih bagus dari mereka semua. Iya kan?

"_Ish_, sabar dulu, Myeon. Sepertinya hadiahmu dibawah. Maklum, aku membelinya pertama kali."

Suho menyeringai senang. Lay membeli hadiahnya terlebih dulu dibandingkan yang lain. Itu berarti, dia orang pertama yang Lay ingat, kan? _Oke, fine._ Sabar Junmyeon, sabar.

"_Hyung_, _abs_mu membuat semua orang kagum. Kurasa kau mungkin membutuhkan ini. Tidak sekeren aslinya memang, tapi lumayan untuk dijadikan bahan latihan." Lay menyerahkan sepasang _barbel_ kepada Xiumin yang langsung disambut dengan gembira oleh _the_ _oldest_. Benar kata Lay, tidak seberat aslinya, tapi lumayanlah. Dia bisa menggunakannya saat senggang.

"Chenie, kuharap _headphone _ini bisa kau jadikan pengganti _headphone_mu yang hilang beberapa waktu lalu. Maaf, tidak sebagus milikmu yang lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku selalu membutuhkannya untuk menilai ulang suaraku dan melatih vokal."

"Baekki, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa _eyeliner_, kan? Nah, ini untukmu. Ini merk favoritmu, kan? Lengkap dengan kartu membernya _lho_. Sesekali kau bisa memanjakan diri disana. Saat kita _free_, mungkin." Lay menyerahkan sekotak produk kosmetik ternama di Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun bersorak senang. Sekotak _eyeliner limited edition_. Merk kesukaannya pula!

"Nah, sekarang pasti giliranku!" Seru Suho antusias. Member yang lain menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang _leader_ yang seperti anak kecil.

Lay kembali mengaduk-aduk kopernya yang kini sangat berantakan. "Aduh, aku taruh dimana ya? Kok tidak ada?"

Tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Lay meraih kopernya yang lain dan mengacak-acak isinya. Tetap tidak ada. Isi koper itu hanya baju-baju milik Lay dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Lay menatap Suho dan menyeringai canggung. "Hehehe, maaf Myeon. Sepertinya aku lupa membelikan hadiah untukmu."

Suho pundung seketika. Para member sontak memandang Suho dengan tatapan iba sekaligus hina. Duh, dilupakan _couple_ sendiri _tuh _sakitnya lahir batin.

"Kau bilang kau membelinya pertama kali?" Suho manyun.

"Rencananya sih. Ternyata aku lupa. Hehehe ~" Sahut Lay dengan wajah _innocent_ andalannya.

"Semuanya dapat, kenapa aku tidak?" Protes Suho tidak rela.

"Nasibmu, Myeon/_hyung_!" Sahut mereka -minus Lay- kompak.

"Kalian jahat!" Suho semakin pundung.

"Eh, tunggu. Tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu." Celetuk Lay. Wajah Suho otomatis berubah cerah.

Lay merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan _handphone_ bergambar domba ungu lalu menyerahkan pada Suho.

"Aku melihatnya di bandara tadi. Karena lucu dan imut, akhirnya aku membelinya. Tadinya _sih_ mau aku pakai sendiri, tapi untukmu sajalah, Myeon. Toh, kita sama-sama lahir di tahun kambing. Lagipula, kau juga suka warna ungu kan? Hehehe ~" Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Mereka berdelapan tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Suho saat menerima gantungan _handphone _nan unyu itu. Terlihat sangat tidak rela.

"_Aish_, diam kalian semua!" Suho berteriak kesal.

Meski sudah dibentak seperti itu, mereka tetap saja bebal dan tertawa makin keras. Membuat Suho semakin uring-uringan. Sementara mereka semua sedang bergembira ria dengan hadiah pemberian Lay.

"Ehem..." Lay berdehem pelan. Dia berbalik dan menatap sembilan membernya yang masih bersantai di ruang tengah. "Hadiahmu memang tidak ada diantara barang-barang itu, Myeon. Karena aku menyiapkannya secara khusus."

"Benarkah? Apa?" Tanya Suho senang.

Lay tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang menawan. Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan menghampiri Suho yang duduk di sofa. Lay sedikit membungkukkan badan lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Suho.

"Cepat berdiri dan pergilah ke kamarku. Tunggu aku disana. Aku mau mandi dulu sebentar. Setelah itu, kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu."

Setelah mengecup kilat pipi Suho, Lay melenggang ke kamarnya dengan santai sambil bersiul pelan.

Sepertinya penyakit lemot Lay berpindah ke Suho. Terbukti dengan Suho yang masih melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

_Please wait... Loading..._

_10%..._

_30%..._

_50%..._

_70%..._

_90%..._

_Loading complete_.

Ketika otak jeniusnya sudah kembali, Suho tersenyum lebar. Lalu perlahan-lahan, senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai mesum. Sepertinya sisi gelap seorang Kim Junmyeon muncul ke permukaan.

Terbukti dengan teriakannya yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya.

"DENGAN SENANG HATI, _SWEETIE_! BERSIAPLAH KIM YIXING! AKU AKAN MENIKMATI 'HADIAHKU' MALAM INI!"

Lalu, tanpa menghiraukan wajah-wajah melongo para membernya, Suho langsung bangkit berdiri dan melesat ke kamar Lay. Kalau hadiahnya adalah Lay, tidak mendapat barangpun tidak masalah. Toh, barang-barang itu bisa dibeli dengan uang. Kalau kebersamaannya dengan Lay kan tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang. Kenikmatannya apalagi.

"Errrr, Tao-_ya_, tidur _yuk_. Aku sudah mengantuk. Besok kita masih harus tampil." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyeret Tao. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bergegas mengikuti Baekhyun menuju kamar Xiumin lalu mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Sementara Kai, Chanyeol, dan Chen hanya bisa berguling-guling di lantai ketika mereka menyadari uke mereka sudah kabur. Terutama Sehun yang merasa paling menderita, sampai ingin menangis rasanya. Dan mereka semakin merasa frustrasi ketika mendengar suara-suara gaib dari kamar Lay tidak kunjung berhenti meski pagi hampir menjelang. Mereka hanya berharap, semoga penampilan mereka tidak berantakan dan mereka bisa tampil dengan maksimal.

_Haish!_

**END.**

* * *

**Hahahaha, gaje ya? Emang xD**

**Kepikiran bikin ini ketika liat abang Lay yang -katanya- lagi milih oleh2 buat member lainnya.**

**Terus juga terinspirasi dari konferensi pers EXODUS kemarin, pas Lay _video call_ ama mereka bersembilan. Keliatan banget kangennya. Ikut ngakak juga waktu Lay salah denger dan bikin mereka ngakak sampai segitunya. Bahkan Yeol sampe mukul2 posternya sendiri saking gelinya. Emang Lay _healing_ banget ya?**

**Dan... sebagai seorang SuLay shipper, tentu saja saya juga mencium aroma2 SuLay _moment_ di acara itu. Menurut teropong (?) para SLS, disana keliatan banget Suho kangen ama Lay. Saking kangennya, sampe Suho peluk2 dan pegangain tangan Lay's _mascot _erat banget, seolah gak pengen lepasin. Tatapan Suho waktu liat layar itu juga gimana gitu (?) #eaaa. Sepenggal kata dari Suho udah cukup bikin kami (para SLS) nangis saking bahagianya, "Lay-_ah_, ayo kapan2 kita minum lagi." Terus juga pertanyaan Suho di awal _video call_. "Ini bukan rekaman, kan?" Disitu Suho terkesan takut kalo itu cuma rekaman, yang artinya, dia -dan mereka semua- gak bisa denger suara Lay secara langsung. OH MY! #ada yang setuju?**

**Kalo gak setuju, abaikan aja oke? Damai, no war (Y)**

**Ya udin ah, malah curhat -_-**

**Saya tau ini ancur dan gagal banget, but..**

**Wanna to review? /wink/ :D**

**MET LONG WEEK END, BETEWE xD**


End file.
